


For Her

by teamchaosprez



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Humans didn't matter until she met her.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem
Kudos: 23





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm new to death note i'm like. halfway through the manga. i have a lot of feelings. misa deserves better

Rem didn’t dislike humans, she was just disinterested in them.

Then she met a girl.

She had a smile that could light up the entire universe and the next one over. She was cheerful and bright, gave a hug to almost anyone she met, always had some friendliness to spare.

Didn’t use the Death Note for herself - used it for someone else.

Maybe Rem was a little jealous of the boy. Maybe she thought she was too good for them.

At the end of the day, it didn’t matter.

As long as Misa was happy, she could deal with it.


End file.
